I Love You Too
by I.am.who.I.am.987
Summary: Sequel to 'I Love You'. What happens when Kaoru doesn't show up when someone calls for help? Why isn't Butch causing chaos with his brothers? Will Momoko, Miyako and the boys find out about the romantic moment between the two? This follows straight after 'I Love You'. (Copyright! A.M.S Story Plot,)


**I've been getting a lot of requests to do a sequel to my story 'I love you' and so I decided not to torture you any longer and finally write one!**

**I do not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. Only the basic plot to this story! None of the characters are mine!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**I love you too – Chapter 1**

**Blossom's P.O.V **

It has been 45 minutes. 45 minutes since our belt went off. 45 minutes since me and Miyako met up together in the park. 45 minutes we have both been ready in our Powerpuff girls' costumes.

AND THAT'S 45 MINUTES WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR KAORU TO SHOW UP, READY TO FIGHT AND PROTECT THE CITY!

It's our job to protect people and she's late! I mean, I can understand being, oh I don't know… FIVE minutes late! But 45 minutes! 45 MINUTES!

"WHERE IS SHE!" I screeched as we flew in mid-air, Miyako (Now dressed as Bubbles.) jumped at my outburst, letting out a slight yelp.

"I-I'm sure she'll be here soon, she would never abandon us… plus you know how much she loves to fight the bad guys…" She stuttered, defending our best friend. "We've all been a little late before Blossom…"

"Not three quarters of an hour late Bubbles!" Sigh "I'm not waiting anymore! We'll just have to fight them by ourselves!" – Then it occurred to me. We've been waiting for so long, who knows what 'who-ever-it-was has gotten up to in that amount of time!

"We've gotta' hurry!" and we dashed off to see who's butt we'll be kicking _this _time.

**Bricks P.O.V **

Both me and Boomer laughed as we ran through the streets causing havoc.

"This is AWESOME! And no stupid _old _Powerpuff girls to ruin it! HA!" I yelled to Boomer ,as we rounded a corner, heading towards the park entrance.

"Yeah! Butch is really missing out!" Boomer yelled back at me.

"Not so fast Rowdyruff Boys!"

**Bubbles P.O.V**

"We're here to stop you!" Blossom was always so confident! It's almost like she practices what she's gonna say each night in case there's gonna be a fight!

"Oh yeah? How you gonna do that without your other little friend?" Brick shot back smirking.

"We're just as strong without her as we are when she's here!" Blossom swung her Yo-yo back "Strong enough to defeat the three- two?" She questioned bringing her arm back down to her side. "What happened to the other one?" cautiously looking around, checking that he wasn't hiding.

I asked confused, "Where's Butch?" The brothers were always together, I don't think I've ever seen the three apart from one another for very long before…

"Why do you care?" Boomer asked stepping forward, a scowl painted across his face. Obviously copying Brick's expression - To be honest, I have trouble seeing Boomer as bad as his brothers are. He always seemed to be influenced by them. And it always looked as if they just walked all over him…

It's sad really…

"Oh, just for safety reasons…" Blossom said, still watching the area carefully. We were all just outside the park, no one was really around, just a few people scattered a few blocks away from us, but from there they looked like bugs… But no Butch…

"He's not hiding, besides, shouldn't we be asking YOU where your _friend _is?!" Brick countered back, still scowling viciously.

"She-She's… we don't know…" I spoke softly as I looked down at my feet.

"Look! Enough small talk! Let's just kick their butts so we can go find Kaoru and kick _hers_!" Blossom swung her Yo-yo forward, hitting Brick in the face, right on the nose, as I used my bubble wand against Boomer.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my story! It means so much to me!**

**And to those who have read my other stories, don't worry! I will update again! I'm just waiting for the inspiration to come to me!**

**Thank you!**

**Please review!**


End file.
